Good thing or Bad thing
by Schenzkii
Summary: Chizu: Sawako? Kazehaya? I heard you have a problem? Sawako: I guess.. Kazehaya: Or maybe not..
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters from kimi ni todoke.

Note: Italicized words are thoughts.

* * *

**-Yes, I 'am-**

They were a couple for many months now. Sawako and Kazehaya became closer to each other every day and every girl at school is jealous of the sweet and known to be timid girl, Sawako. But from the past few days, they observed Sawako's bizarre attitude though she was like that before she meet her friends.

One morning, Sawako together with her friends Chizu and Ayane walk side by side towards school.

"Sawako" Chizu tried to catch her attention.

"Sa-wa-ko?" She turned to Ayane after having no response from kuronuma. "Didn't she hear me? I called her name twice!"

"Sawako!" Ayane yelled. Sawako was astonished and delayed her next steps. She faced her friends and said in a low hesitant voice, "I'm sorry to both of you. I was just thinking of something and did not notice you calling me."

"Why are you spacing out frequently these past few days, Sawako?" Ayane asked. Still, their pale modest friend was voiceless.

"Did Kazehaya and you have a fight?" Chizu continued. "We are worried about you so if something bothers you, tell us, ok?" She gave Sawako a smile and held her hand.

"Okay." Sawako replied. _"I'll surely tell you soon"_

They spent the day together at school. Sawako's friends saw that she was kind of cold towards Kazeyaha lately. But still, he's doing his best to find out why his girlfriend acts that way for days now. He knew his girlfriend hides something but Sawako's trying her best to avoid discussions for a while.

Upon going home, Chizu and Ayane invited her to go with them in the mall but she refused and told them that she has something else to do.

"_I'm going to tell them tonight."_ Sawako said to herself as she walks on the way to their house.

"I'm home, Okasa, Otousan." She greeted her parents and went directly to her room.

It was not long when her parents called her for dinner. They were settled at the table and stillness fill up their house. Her parents wonder why their daughter seems to be upset. They seldom see her smile, nor talk with them normally.

At the time they were almost finish with their meal, Sawako broke the silence, " Okasa? Otousan? I have something important to tell you."

"What is it, Sawako?" Her mother asked.

"I want to tell you that..ummm." She was nervous and was anxious.

"If you have problems at school just tell us and we will help you." Her father said. He held his daughter's shivering hands. "I'm sure it's not about pregnancy?"

"Yes, I' am." Sawako admitted. She cried and bowed down her head. She was ashamed. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Tears keep falling even though she did her best to minimize her cry. The sweet and timid girl's parents were surprised. They did not expect that to happen to their one and only daughter especially that she was shy.

"Oh, Sawako, stop crying. We are not angry." Her mother attempted to comfort her. "This is unexpected but it's good to have a grandson/daughter early so that we can see him/her grow before we get too old to recognize faces, right otousan?"

Sawako cried even more.

"Your mother is right Sawako." Her father added. "We are happy to have a grnandson/daughter."

"Okasa…Otousan.." She wiped her tears. "I'm very sorry to cause you so much trouble. Thank you for understanding my situation."

"Of course Sawako, your father and I love you." Her mother continued to comfort her. She stood up and gave her a hug. "We are proud that you did not think of aborting your unborn child."

"Who's the father anyway?" Sawako's father asked curiously despite the fact that he had an idea on who the father was.

"Kazeyaha" She uttered. "I haven't told him yet, Otousan."

"You have to tell him and let him come so that we can discuss this very important matter." Her father stated. "Don't worry, it will be fine. Tomorrow your mother will accompany you to the hospital in order to check on if the baby is fine."

Sawako smiled for the first time after so many days. The next day, she and her mother went to an obstetrician. She confirmed that she's three months pregnant and the baby is doing fine. The day after yesterday, she told Chizu and Ayane of her pregnancy. Her friends were astounded and also had mixed emotions. They congratulate her and from that day onwards, they took care of her more.

Sawako was happy again moving forward as she accepted her pregnancy. But Sawako hasn't spoken with Kazeyaha yet not because she did not want to. Kazehaya was sick and for a week was bedridden.

* * *

Chapter 1 ends here. Please tell me if you're looking forward or maybe not. Reviews will be appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Phrases

Bold – Sawako

Italicized – Chizu

Underlined – Ayane

Normal - Kazehaya

* * *

-I am Pregnant-

Third month of pregnancy:

"**I have listened to my baby's heartbeat with the aid of a fetoscope." **

"_What's a fetoscope? Never heard of it."_

"Why not ask about the baby instead?"

"_The baby is just fine Sawako said earlier. You're not paying attention."_

"Then ask another question."

"_Okay. Sawako, when are you going to tell Kazehaya about this?"_

"**Tomorrow."**

The next day, Chizu met Kazehaya before Sawako. They chat and accidentally, Chizu told Kazehaya that Sawako is pregnant. He ran to her instantly. They talked about it and Kazehaya was determined to be with Sawako. He faced her parents and decided to marry Sawako but she refused. She wanted him to reach his dreams first before anything else. Kazehaya was even more motivated then.

Fourth month of pregnancy:

"**Kazehaya and I went to the hospital. I undergone ultrasound and the doctor said that we'll have a baby girl."**

"_Oh my! That's good news!"_

"Yeah. And they are twins."

"Really? What a wonderful blessing. Congratulations!"

"_That is the reason why your stomach got twice bigger every month."_

"**You're right Chizu."**

Fifth month of pregnancy:

"Hey Sawako! Your stomach is getting bigger again."

"**My mother told me to stay at home starting tomorrow. I cannot come to school with you guys anymore."**

"That's alright. I'll visit you every day and during my free time."

"We'll come to. Don't worry."

"_You know you need to get some rest. You have two babies inside your womb. That's not easy to carry."_

"**Thank you everyone."**

Sixth month of pregnancy:

"**Kazehaya? I can feel their kicks."**

"Can I feel them too?"

"**Put your hands on my stomach."**

"What a strong kick! I'm so happy."

"**I as well. But it does hurt a bit."**

"Let's talk to them more often."

"**I think both of them like it when you talk to them."**

"How do you know?"

" **Because they are most active when they hear your voice just like earlier"**

Seventh month of pregnancy:

"Have you thought of what to name them?"

"**Their names are Saya and Roka. What do you think Ayane?"**

"Not bad. Did you and Kazehaya choose their names?"

"**Yes. We got the letters from our own names and we come up with those two names."**

Eight month of pregnancy:

"_Why do you stare like that in front of the mirror, Sawako?"_

"**Chizu, I look very ugly!"**

"_What are you saying? It's a natural appearance of a pregnant woman. Tell me when you see an eight month old pregnant woman whose stomach is flat and I'll tell you that you are very ugly."_

Ninth month of pregnancy:

"This month is the last month of your pregnancy. Are you ready to give birth?"

"**Well, I'm nervous yet looking forward to welcome them."**

"If only I could be the one to bear our children and not you. I don't want to cause you so much pain Sawako."

"**It's alright. I'll be fine and I need you to be strong for me and your daughters."**

"I should be the one telling you that."

They both giggled. He held her stomach and continues to tell stories to his unborn children.

End

* * *

I Hope it did not caused you for reading!


End file.
